Mrs Right
by Cadoan
Summary: I've always been searching for Mrs. Right. The woman that would complete me. No one ever felt right. Zelloyd. Oneshot


An old I've written that I found on my computer. First person isn't my strenght really, but this came out pretty good, I must say.

--°--°--

I've always been searching for Mrs. Right.

The woman that would complete me.

No one ever felt right.

That's one of the reasons I hated my life.

I, the great Zelos, hated my life as Chosen.

I had beautiful women around me every minute of the day.

When I ate, when I walked the streets of Meltokio.

When I was at home, when I laid in my bed at night.

But all those women wasn't what I wanted.

Those women were shallow and like a bunch of sheeps, thirsting for fame.

And I played along.

That was what was expected of me.

So it became a reflex to shun the guys and flirt with the females.

Part searching for Mrs. Right, part usual behavior.

So, I reacted the same way when I first met the Sylvarants.

I didn't thought it was anything with the group.

At least not a first.

But it didn't take long for me, the Chosen of Tethe'Alla to get that the group was indeed _very _special.

The most special ever.

As the playboy I had become, everyone took me for a shallow pervert, a player that took nothing or no one seriously.

Well, except one.

And that was Lloyd. Lloyd Irving.

A _boy._

He looked through my facade and he _talked _to me.

For the first time if my life, I was drawn to someone.

I don't mean sexually, that had happened many times, but emotionally.

Lloyd saw me as a _person. _Not as the playbboy.

Not as the Chosen of Tethe'Alla.

But as Zelos Wilder, redhead.

Because I mean, Lloyd was interesting, not as any other I'd ever met.

He was strong, he believed in his friends and even his enemies.

He always thought the best of people.

Ha always did his best, and even if he didn't have the brains for it, he succeeded anyway, by doing what felt right.

I admire that about him.

Lloyd had a vision.

A vision for the worlds that so purehearted, naïve and utterly cute that you either laughed at him or followed him.

And that drew my attention.

He became to mean very much to me.

He even got nickname.

Sure, 'Bud' isn't as flattering as beautyqueen or honey.

But that's what I called every woman.

'Bud', that was only for Lloyd.

Only Sebastian understood how much Lloyd had become to mean to me. Sure, it annoyed the hell out of him when Sebastian called him "Sir Bud", but it was my name on Lloyd.

He still glares at me when I call him Bud.

Like I said, I was attracted to Lloyd. Sort of like a magnet.

The brunette was special. He impressed on me.

We grew close, Lloyd and I.

The traitor, Chosen Of Tethe'Alla, the great Zelos Wilder.

The fugitive, the criminal, the boy from Sylvarant.

Became close and bonded.

Lloyd kissed me.

Our first kiss.

Lloyd kissed me first. Wouldn't have guessed that, eh?

It's the sweetest thing I've ever felt.

It was a dark evening in Altamira. the lights of the city made the night sky turn into a deep, deep blue. The both of us were standing on the balcony connected to one of the rooms the group had rented.

It was before we knew about Regal.

I remember it so well.

The air smelled of salt and sand, the town below sounded of the city nightlife. I stood there, leaning on the railing, looking out over the sea. Lloyd stood next to me and we were both quiet.

That was unusual. But it was after all an unusual night. I turned towards Lloyd to say something when I felt lips pressing against my own.

It was like nothing I had ever felt before.

I couldn't find him until the next day. He was blushing like madly and said that we should forget everything. But I took his hand and said that I didn't want to forget.

I kissed the second time.

Naturally, we grew closer after that. But we never told anyone.

I kept on going as usual, flirting with Sheena and Raine as much as ever. Everyone still thought that Lloyd had a big crush on Colette.

I didn't thought that I was in love back then. Sure, I felt strongly for Lloyd for being a boy.. Hell, even for a girl. But that feeling was more... adoration, maybe. Love, that came later.

I remember the moment I realised love too. Then, who forgets something like that?

I woke up in the middle of the night, just knowing. Yeah, it sounds cliché or something like that, but I jolted out of bed, pretty much waking up standing.

I just knew.

The night after, Presea walked in on me and Lloyd in out room.

Don't think too much now, we weren't doing anything. We hadn''t come that far. We were just sitting on the bed, Lloyd in between my legs, my chin on his head, talking.

But Lloyd blushed just as heavy for that.

Presea is a nice, friendly soul. She didn't tell anyone.

But Sheena had found out in some wierd way, and then everyone knew.

Let's say it like this; there were many shocked faces.

Well, Colette was happy for us and Regal was his regular self. Genis was pretty well damn shocked though.

I told Lloyd that I didn't care what the other's thought.

The night, when everyone got to know, Lloyd and I made love for the first time.

Lloyd has a beautiful body. Tanned an slim, yet toned from all the fighting. He sounds so perfect when he moans my name and gasps in my ear.

I learned many things that night.

Lloyd was special from the beginning. He caught my eye and held my gaze.

Now, I can't live without him. I can't imagine a life without Lloyd Irving.

To claim him, to be claimed by him. To kiss him like it's my last moment, to make him scream my name as he comes.

To hear him breath.

I've always been searching for Ms. Right. The woman that would fulfill my dreams. I've found one that can do that for me. Although it happens to be a Mr. Right.

--°--°--

Thanks for reading! Reviews make me happy.


End file.
